


Aftermath

by PrincexRaven



Series: My Kind Of Love [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Songfic, getting saved, sportarobbie, the happy ending to landslide everybody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexRaven/pseuds/PrincexRaven
Summary: Sportacus is here to catch Robbie from his landslide(Sequel to Landslide)





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The happy ending that was asked for! Couldn't help myself.

_Have you lost your way?  
Living in the shadow of the messes that you made_

 

‘Robbie?’

Robbie hadn’t heard Sportaidiot dropping down the chute, but he didn’t care. He didn’t move from where he was, curled up in his orange chair, a little voice in the back of his head telling him that blood was gonna be one hell of a mess to clean out of fur. He didn’t respond or question why the blue superhero was here, of all places, and way past his bedtime. 

‘Robbie, I was worried about you’ Sportacus begins. ‘You haven’t been outside in days, and’  
‘Why would I?’ Robbie finally answered, voice deep and raspy from disuse. ‘I have everything I need, right here’.  
There’s bile in his tone, all the anger he feels toward himself for this odious love directed to poor, undeserving Sportacus.  
‘My crystal flashed’ Sportacus says softly. ‘It only does that when I can help, so I came’.  
Oh, so that explained why the blasted thing beeped for him when he was stuck on a tree but not down in the bunker, slicing himself open.  
‘You can’t help’ he sneers, dryly, cruelly. ‘Leave, Sportaidiot. Leave me alone’.  
‘My crystal is never wrong, and besides-’  
‘Well now it is!’ Robbie yells, voice cracking. ‘You can’t help everybody, you blue buffoon!’  
‘But-’

_And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

Robbie doesn’t let him speak, he can’t. There’s too much anger, too much venom, too much hurt. So he yells, again.  
‘I know it is your fucking job, to save everybody, even those who are not worth saving, but I am not part of your job, so stop treating me like I am, stop treating me like just another number, another citizen to be saved and then go about your day and never spare me another thought until I am stuck in a branch again! I don’t care for your fake concerns, Sportaloon!’

Sportacus is stunned into silence. He approaches Robbie quietly, until he is kneeling in front of the chair and he can see Robbie’s eyes, his beautiful grey eyes that captivate him so, shining with unshed tears and red and swollen from previous crying. He has never seen Robbie like this, with hair a curly mess and makeup streaked down his pale cheeks, sunken like he hasn’t eaten in days, and the horrifying thought strikes him that maybe he hasn’t, and he says, as delicately as he possibly can:  
‘You are worth saving, Robbie. And you have never been just part of my job. Do you really believe those things?’  
Robbie looks away and doesn’t answer. Sportacus tries to comfort him, carefully grabs his forearms to steady him, and his heart suddenly shatters into a million pieces as he feels something sticky impregnating his fingers. He pulls Robbie’s arms away from his body and his vision goes dizzy as he sees the blood.  
‘Oh, gods, Robbie. Did you do this to yourself? Why?’  
‘There are too many reasons, Sportaflop.’ Robbie snarls, utterly humiliated, broken, what more can this elf do to him? It’s a split second, where he decides that he can’t be any more shamed, and this might finally drive the elf away from good and  
‘But mainly this’ Robbie says, and bends down to smack his mouth against Sportacus’s.  
The elf goes rigid from surprise, and Robbie takes it as rejection, because why wouldn’t he, and pulls back.  
‘Do you understand now, you imbecile’ Robbie screams, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
‘Yes’ Sportacus says, a sort of fondness in his tone, if Robbie wants to indulge in wishful thinking. ‘I think I do, at least’.  
And he pulls himself up, gently cradling Robbie’s head with his blood-stained hands, and Robbie doesn’t even have time to think about how gross that is because, suddenly, gently, Sportacus is kissing him.

_Take a step before you leap_  
_Into the colors that you seek_  
_You get back what you give away_  
_So don't look back on yesterday_

Sportacus is kissing him, lovingly, with as much care as if he was made of glass, and for one blessed instant, Robbie feels as though every mistake in his life has been conductive to this one, perfect moment.  
‘I love you, Robbie’ Sportacus whispers, as they part for breath. ‘If… if you let me, if I understood correctly, you will never have to feel this lonely again’.

_Wanna scream out_  
_No more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath_  
_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the aftermath_

Hiding is over, Sportacus thinks. Being cowardly is over. There is a reason his crystal thought he could help. He feels his heart tugging and ripping at how much he loves this man that has felt so unloved he has been slowly destroying himself.

_You feel the weight  
Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday_

‘I love you’ Robbie says back, stunned. ‘But I am not good for you. Look at me, Sportacus. I am a villain, just a whole big mess, and you’re perfect’.

_And it's not too late  
Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play_

‘I am not perfect, Robbie. And you’re clever, and smart, and funny, and beautiful, and creative, and I am in love with you’ Sportacus answers, in a matter-of-fact tone that leaves no room for doubts or excuses.  
He’ll think about what a mistake this is tomorrow. For now, he just leans in and kisses his hero again.

_Wanna scream out_  
_No more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_  
_In the aftermath_  
_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the aftermath_

‘Don’t be afraid, Robbie’ Sportacus gasps between kisses. ‘Just let me love you’.  
Just for this once, Robbie thinks he will listen to the elf’s advice. Maybe letting yourself be loved wasn’t so terrible.  
The fear was there, of course, that Sportacus would realize just how much of a mess he was and leave. But then, he’d be only slightly worse for wear than he was a few hours ago. Death, relief, is just a slice deeper away, anyways.  
And being loved feels so good, he thinks, Sportacus’s firm embrace around him, both somehow in the orange chair, and he kisses back, and hugs back.  
Yeah, being loved feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Aftermath" by Adam Lambert. Cut off a chunk of the end because it didn't fit, but still a very good song!


End file.
